


Spoiling the King's Nephew

by Jon



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon/pseuds/Jon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin feels guilty about fucking Thorin's youngest nephew into next year multiple times a week. Only just, though. And of course, it's mostly Kili's behaviour that makes him do it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiling the King's Nephew

Dwalin should know better than this; he’s Thorin’s right hand- but more than that- he’s his trusted friend.  
  
And it’s because of this why he doesn’t understand how he’s breached protocol like this, breached his trust, and compromised his position as a respected member of Ered Luin’s court in one fell swoop.

  
The fell swoop being his best friend’s nephew, Kili.

  
He writhes under him like a succubus, every needy thrust of his hips driving any last trace of control bit by bit out of him, though the shame still remains burning at the back of Dwalin’s mind.  
  
‘Dwalin, I’ll die if you don’t have me,’ he whispers to him. And Dwalin curses how Kili’s so good at getting this whenever they’re alone together; being together in the same room for any amount of time leading inevitably to Kili being bent over something, or backed up against a wall with Dwalin’s treacherous hands roaming over his clothes in a mad frenzy.  
  
Time and time again he promises himself he won’t give in- not again. He can’t risk this.  
  
But also, he can’t resist spoiling him. He’s such a good lad (sometimes), and a horny one too. Dwalin can kid himself that he’s only helping him out; his young lust is yet untamed by a steady relationship, and undoubtedly is driving Kili insane. He remembers his own youth well enough to know that his hand wasn’t enough.  
  
And that, he supposes, is why he’s here, after swearing that he would ignore Kili’s flirtatious glances at dinner- which his uncle seemed to completely miss. It was lucky that he’d excused himself quickly from that situation, saying that he wasn’t hungry, before Thorin had noticed the _disgusting_ expression on his face.

  
But oh, how he’s planned for tonight.

  
He’d taken Kili to his chambers, dragging him bodily through the corridors back to his room, and barely got them both through the door before clothes were ripped.  
  
Now he stands between Kili’s legs with his strong chest pinning him to the door, and Kili makes the prettiest noises, driving Dwalin mad with want of the younger dwarf in his arms.  
  
‘This is the _last time_ ,’ he growls, and half of him means it. But then Kili’s lips are on his neck and suckling the skin there, and he gasps raggedly as he feels teeth.  
  
‘You know it’s not, Dwal.’ Dwalin feels the smirk on his face as he says this, and roughly pushes him back again, possessively taking his mouth, until Kili begs for breath.  
  
He doesn’t know when they had both moved to the bed, but the trail of destruction behind them says it was hastily done. Kili’s underthings lie in a heap by the door, and he straddles the older dwarf completely naked, knowing it would be hard for him to gainsay him anything in this position.  
  
‘I’ve been so good lately, you know I deserve this,’ he moans. Dwalin tugs him down by his tousled hair, relishing the feel of sublime power it gives him to treat his favourite lad like this- but he knows no real harm is done. This is what Kili longs for.  
  
The whimpers he wrenches from that pretty mouth are enjoyable, but all too loud as Dwalin attends to the young dwarfs cock with his fingers. He moans at Kili to quieten, but when his gasps and groans still fill the room, he shuts him up a bit more pro actively with his tongue thrust deep in his mouth.  
  
Kili sucks on it, tilting his head to drive Dwalin on and clutches the other dwarf’s jerkin in a vice like grip, belying the fact that whilst Dwalin is his Lord in the bedroom (and wherever else they please)- he is still an heir of Durin.  
  
Dwalin decides enough is enough. He tips Kili underneath him (that boy is ridiculously slight), and once again for the fourth time this week, Kili looks up at him with a lustful glaze over his eyes- every flicker over the warrior’s body inviting him to do what he pleases. Dwalin’s growing cock presses into his stomach, and he cannot resist but to lean down and kiss Kili again, slowly and deeply.  
  
They break apart after a long minute, and Dwalin sighs as he feels Kili’s lithe hands unlacing him.  
‘Yer uncle suspects nought, aye? Or anyone else?’ he asks- in the stillness of not being actively occupied with the youngster, his doubts resurface.

  
 _My god, he’s so young- you bastard, Dwalin_ , he thinks to himself. But this makes him even more aroused, as he thinks of how innocent young Kili had been when he’d first come to Dwalin; even with such inexperience, begging Dwalin to slip him off to his room, his voice low and hot in his ear. Aye, Dwalin had seen to it quickly that that innocence had been thoroughly shattered by the end of the first night they had shared together- Kili had been squatted on his hips with Dwalin’s thick cock hitting just the right spot inside him, making him cry out.

  
‘He suspects nothing, my lord- though he- oh!- he noticed I was limping the other day,’

Kili breaks off as Dwalin starts to kiss down his stomach. The older dwarf reminds himself to go slowly, to make Kili want it so badly he sobs- but a fire burns in his belly and it is all he could do not to force the prince to lie back and get taken right then. He feels himself stiffen more as Kili’s breath comes faster and louder as he trails kisses down his cut abdomen, and he whines at him, bucking his hips into Dwalin’s beard.

  
‘He noticed you limping?’ repeats Dwalin, furrowing his brow in frustration. He remembers clearly that he had ridden Kili harder than usual that night- for it had been Dis’s birthday celebrations and they had all got very drunk. He recalls with shame how he had stolen an intoxicated Kili away from right under his mother’s nose, saying that he was going to put him to bed. Aye, he put him to bed alright!

  
‘Told him I’d fallen and sprained my ankle- he believed it- _Dwalin_ , could you-’ he gasped, but of course he knows that Dwalin doesn’t take orders from those below him, especially in the bedroom.  
  
He pushes Kili’s legs back to his chest, eyeing up his prize, and decides that the lad has taken enough of all the skulking around and quick fucking they’ve done this week to warrant some nice, slow pleasure tonight.  
  
Kili groans as he watches Dwalin moisten his lips and lower his head with a cheeky look up at him.  
‘Haven’t done this in a while, have we?’ he rumbles.

His mouth is soon occupied, working leisurely between Kili’s spread cheeks. Dwalin watches the hands which clutch the bed sheets beside him ball into fists, and uses this as a clue of how to go on- he knows Kili wants one thing: a thick tongue deep in him, pushing him open and teasing his hole.

And Dwalin, who _loves_ to spoil his friend’s nephew, can only grant his wish.  
  
Kili struggles to keep quiet now, knowing if he lets himself go, all the palace guards would come running. It’s difficult though, when you have Dwalin’s expert tongue and lips tipping you over the edge with definite thrusts and licks, and his hands are doing incredible, wicked things. He knows how much Dwalin loves to eat him, and can hear him moaning softly- he almost loses control as he sees one arm working below him, stroking the cock which he’s so hungry for.  
  
‘Let me… let me suck you,’ he grinds out, trying not to force his hips down faster onto Dwalin’s tongue.  
  
How can Dwalin deny such a request?  
He backs away and lies next to Kili, and no sooner has he positioned himself on the bed than Kili has scrambled down his body, dipping his head eagerly.  
  
He tries to set a good example to Kili and not curse and oath or take his Maker’s name in vain, but he’s sorely tested.  
‘By the stars, where’d you learn those skills?’ he gasps, but it’s something he’s asked Kili a thousand times before. Kili smiles; he’s a natural.

  
He takes a fistful of long brown hair, ever unruly, and guides the lad, pulling him back and pushing him on, angling his hips so he slides in and out of Kili’s throat faster.  
‘I want to see you touch yourself, boy,’ he says. Kili whimpers, and Dwalin nearly spends himself into his hot mouth when he sees a hand snake down his body to get between his splayed legs.  
  


‘That’s it, jerk y’self off, show me how much you like sucking dick, you little cockwhore…’

He feels filthy calling the young royal that, but it’s true. If his uncle knew what that mouth could do, Kili would receive more than a stern talking to. And if he knew how much Dwalin appreciated his skills…  
  
But he doesn’t think about that tonight. His mouth runs on, calling Kili every name he can think of, and with each crude title Kili moans and nods his head in agreement. After a further few seconds, Dwalin can’t take it anymore.  
‘Get on y’knees lad, I’m going to fuck you into next Durin’s Day.’  
  
His cock leaves Kili’s mouth with a satisfying slippery noise and Kili stares at it for a few seconds, his eyes wide with awe. Dwalin always loves it when he does this, and allows him to drink in the sight of the penis, glistening with his spit and his own pre-come. It looks almost as if he’s gazing upon the Arkenstone itself, and the way Kili strokes his hand up and down it a final time is bordering on reverent.

‘ _Knees_ ,’ he commands again with a low, warning growl. He can’t wait this time, and his desperation spreads in a strong ache out across his body.

Kili is too slow to turn around and present himself to him, and Dwalin grabs him roughly about the waist, pulling him towards him, and with the other hand fumbling in his bedside table for the oil he usually uses for self-pleasure.

‘Get this on me, quickly- we ain’t got all day,’ he says sternly, and thrusts the bottle to Kili. Kili’s hands are shaking as he massages Dwalin’s flesh with it, and Dwalin’s eyes close in bliss as his cock is thoroughly coated. He bites back an oath, and folds his arms back behind his head, languishing on the pillows- he feels half content just to spread his legs and enjoy Thorin’s little slut of a nephew wanking him off, and then watching him take his come across his pretty face.

But Kili’s high-pitched whimpers and relentless fidgeting alert him again to the task at hand, and when Dwalin opens his eyes Kili is looking at him with his lips slightly parted, rubbing his cock quickly with the hand that isn’t full of Dwalin’s prick and warm oil.

Dwalin pushes his hand away and beckons for him to mount himself- he barely hears Kili mutter a relieved ‘thank you’ under his breath as his face is obscured by hair and Kili’s chest as he positions himself to be breached.

His lips go wide as he sits down fully on Dwalin’s cock, and all the breath is knocked from the older dwarf’s lungs as he’s enveloped surprisingly quickly within the heat of Kili’s body. He would stop Kili and demand he slow down, if he’d not known just how much fucking the two of them have managed this week.

‘Hungry for more even after I’ve been seeing to you near all damn week, lad?' he asks, and his voice sounds strained and low to his ears. Kili grins as he hears that Thorin’s stoic general is much more turned on than he would like to admit, and levers himself up off the cock- halfway up only- before sinking back down with a satisfied sigh. Dwalin swears, and takes hold of the youngster’s hips as a punishment for his teasing, keeping him in place as he once again takes control of their movements. He feels Kili melt in his hands, sinking back into his arms and utterly allowing himself to be moved like this by Dwalin’s strength- his legs only there to support him.

Dwalin fucks harder as he feels the trembling in his body above him starting. Kili’s brow is slick with sweat and all his sinewy muscles shine and flex as he bounces off Dwalin’s cock- his head thrown back and his lips uttering prayers to the curtains around Dwalin’s bed. He pleads now with his lover, asking him to go faster, to completely claim him- Dwalin isn’t sure if the young prince can take much more of a pounding than he’s giving him right now- his tattooed hips brutally smacking upwards into that glorious, supple flesh.

It’s around this time- when the only thing Dwalin can think of is how he’s so, _so_ close to the edge, and Kili is breathless and worked up beyond belief on top of him- that Dwalin knows.

 

No matter what Thorin says, he will _never_ be able to give this up.


End file.
